


The World of Game of Dice

by JokerV3



Category: Game of Dice (Video Game)
Genre: Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Guide, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-02-14 05:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13001145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokerV3/pseuds/JokerV3
Summary: "What is Game of Dice?"This will exist as a way to let others know whatGame of Diceis, along with other tidbits including canon information about the characters.Some personal headcanons included to cover for missing story of some characters (and there is a lot missing and/or not known...).





	1. Introduction

Hello dear reader!

You're probably here to know what  _Game of Dice_ is! Or perhaps you already know a bit but want to know more!

...or maybe you just came across this randomly and have no idea what the fuck  _Game of Dice_ is but you're here reading it anyway.

Well I, Joker, am here to introduce you to the world of  _Game of Dice_!

Throughout this ever updating guide, I will detail the basics of the world, what exactly is  _Game of Dice_ (i.e., gameplay), characters, story/lore, and more!

Now, on with the guide!


	2. General

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General information on _Game of Dice_ overall.

_Game of Dice_ is a mobile game created by JOYCITY Corp., a mobile game company originating from and currently located in South Korea.

The basic gameplay is similar to that of Monopoly: owning property and building it up to get higher toll pay from opponents.

The mobile board game has some special gimmicks to it that make it unique, compared to usual board games.

* * *

**Characters**

> Like choosing an item to represent you in a board game (i.e., a thimble in  _Monopoly_ or a colored peg in  _Game of Life_ ), you choose a character to play as in the game. Characters in the game are very important as they provide boosts in stats to certain attributes that affect different parts of the game. There is a new character almost every month. This will be explained in detail for the gameplay under the section for characters.

 

**Skill Cards**

> Unlike Monopoly, Game of Dice uses the gimmick of skill cards to give yourself an advantage in a game or a disadvantage to your opponents. There are over hundreds of skill cards with all kinds of different types of abilities, with more being added almost every month. These will be explained in detail in another section for skill cards, based on the season they come from.

 

**Dice**

> Of course with a board game, you would use dice to move your character across the board. The common six sided dice are used in a pair. Dice in the game are given a special style and ability besides just being used to move a number of spaces on a board. There is a new style of dice almost every month. This will be explained in detail in a section for dice, showing all the different kinds of dice.

 

**Goods**

> Along with skill cards, goods are like little badges that are used during a game to give you an ability or advantage during the game. All goods will be detailed in a different section.

 

**Channels**

> There are several different channels within Game of Dice where you are matched up in real time with people from around the world at random. There are a few different channels: Solo, Friendly, Versus, and Guild Match. Each of the channels will be explained in detail in a different section, including Guild Match.

 

**Story**

> Separate from the gameplay, there is an ongoing story of the game's in-world universe. There is one main story (referred to as Main) and several side stories (referred to as Sub). The main and sub stories will be explained in detail in a different section, a section for each one (Main and Sub).


	3. Main Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The main story of _Game of Dice_.  
>  The details of the main story will be written and explained here from the official and canon content that has been released.  
> Personal headcanons and theories will be listed as well.  
> 

Within the in-game universe of  _Game of Dice_ , there is an official story about the characters with the protagonists: Ion Christine and Mary Chester.

The story mainly follows Ion.

This story is referred to as the Main Story for  _Game of Dice_ within the game in the Solo channel where the Main and Sub stories can be accessed.

At the time of writing and posting this, the Main and Sub stories are currently unavailable but will soon be released at an unknown date (at the time of posting this, it may possibly be after the January 10th maintenance or after the January 17th maintenance [ _Game of Dice_ has a weekly maintenance every Wednesday (when going by the timezones on the West of the world)] but this is only a possible guess of mine).

* * *

**Before the Genius League**

The world was coming to an end as the world economy hit depression. Just one group survived the sudden collapse, a wealthy group named the Midas Group (even young children were aware of the name). The Midas Group created the Genius League: an international dice gambling tournament. The Genius League became known as the best competition ever created. It was the only hope and way to earn money in the dark era by competing for a life changing prize fortune.

But behind this fortuitous event, there was a dark scheme. The Genius League had a secret named "PROJECT-X".

Every year, winners would disappear after the competition and were used in a secretive genetic engineering project, most likely the previously named PROJECT-X.

* * *

**Before the Present**

According to the "1st Anniversary" cutscene, Ion and Alice had known each other as children (presumably around the ages of 8-10 years old). They are assumed to be very close friends or at least care for each other as Ion and Alice are both expressed with sad expressions and tears streaming down their faces.

Alice is taken away by the hand by an unknown man in a black suit while Ion reaches out with a hand that is surrounded with a fire like glow. Ion is also depicted with bruises on his face and visible arm (that is reaching out).

It is to be presumed (at the very least my theory on this) that while Ion recalls the past very well (all if not most of the past), Alice does not recall Ion or chooses not to, but is most likely the former due to Alice not recognizing Ion in the "1st Anniversary" cutscene and in the official comic as well (saying to Ion, "Who are you?").

* * *

**Beginning**

The current year is 2035 of the present point in the  _Game of Dice_ story, according to an invite posted on the official Facebook page. It also depicts the date of July 7th, alluding to the fact that the Genius League possibly takes place during the summer and depending on how long the tournament lasts, possibly ends in the beginning of the fall months.

The official comic on the  _Game of Dice_ website is currently considered the beginning of the present part of the  _Game of Dice_ story.

The comic starts with the present that shows Alice, with tears in the corners of her eyes, complaining in anger about losing to "that boy". Meanwhile, [Edward] Prince is expressing a smirk as he inspects a die he is holding with Alice yelling at him, "What are you smiling at? We just lost!" Alice goes on to alert security to catch the boy she lost against ("Get that cheater!").

It immediately goes to flashback to the events that took place to 'cause Alice to act in anger (the events took place an hour prior). It shows Ion walking into a large room with a large audience and many tables with game boards of many people playing the game (the original board that is played in-game). Ion is juggling a pair of dice in one hand with his other hand in the pocket of his jacket. Ion's inner thoughts quickly explain the Genius League ("The Genius League, where skills and dice reigns the board. You may earn a fortune in one game... ...or lose everything you have.").

Ion hears a loud shout of someone screaming "NO!!". It is shown that the shout came from a young boy named Tora who just lost 5 billion JOY (the name of the in-game money) to Alice, who sits on a pile of JOY. Alice joyfully laughs and taunts Tora ("Hey... How do you feel right now? Angry? Sad? Miserable? Tell me...") while Prince hands her a glass of wine.

Tora has tears streaming down his face while he speaks to his sister, Tori (comic spells her name as Tori while Tora's quotes in-game spell her name as Tory), saying, "I'm sorry, sister... I failed to keep the promise..." Meanwhile, the crowd laughs with Ion standing there, looking at the scene in silence. He is seen holding a pendant to then squeeze it tightly.

As Prince and Alice are about to leave and call it a day, Ion calls them out to "let the kid go. I'll play instead," as Ion slightly unzips the collar of his collared vest (consider it Ion's version of the anime trope of turning the brim of a hat to the back when a character gets serious). Alice and Prince are confused at Ion's sudden appearance with Prince pointing out that he hasn't seen Ion around and that he (Ion) is not an invitee. Ion says it doesn't matter and that he just wants to make Alice cough up Tora's money, as well as saying that he'll make it a quick game. Tora thanks him. Alice angrily squeezes the arm of her stuffed teddy bear while telling Ion, "This is the wrong league to play a hero... I'm gonna take you down a notch." Alice accepts and declares, "Okay, game is on!"

  
  


Before the match, Tora hands Ion one of his skill cards to use and Ion accepts it. The game begins with Ion and Alice both beginning with 250 million JOY, and Ion having the first turn where he first uses the Haste skill (automatically makes your next roll a double) which allows him to quickly gain two cities. On Alice's turn, she immediately lands on one of Ion's properties and pays a small toll in which afterward, she takes over the city with a takeover certificate (allows a player to take the city you land on if it isn't yours and if you aren't bankrupted).  The game goes on with Ion quickly taking city after city, even making a color chain (owning cities of the same color, raising the toll by double). Ion boastfully tells Alice to watch out or else he'll take all the cities. Alice only laughs at him in response, calling Ion stupid. The match quickly turns around as Alice takes over Ion's cities, taking over the entire board due to her deck that has many city steal skill cards (Prince mentions, "Alice's deck has lots of skills for taking opponent's cities. For example, "Interception" [and] "I'm Taking It!".).

With Alice owning the entire board, Tora tells Ion to instead stop and that they did everything they could. Ion says he won't give up and believes in the skill card that Tora gave him. Ion quickly takes one of Alice's cities (Madrid) with a Steal Property skill (skill that takes over any opponent's city you land on without paying the toll). Ion ends up being moved by the Drag skill (takes any player that is behind by a certain amount of blocks; comic says Pull though, but the description on the skill is for the Drag card so I referred to it as Drag since that is the correct card). Ion ends up close to bankruptcy with only 10 million JOY left. Alice rolls a double, allowing it to still be her turn, letting her use the Slow skill (makes an opponent roll less than a certain amount for a certain amount of turns; Alice's Slow skill makes Ion roll 1 or less for only 1 turn). With Ion being dragged to the Paris block on the board, Ion can only land on the Misery Road (a section of the board that has only negative consequence blocks of Moving to Tax [move to the Tax block to pay tax based on how many cities you own], Donation Angel [donate one of your own cities to a random opponent], and Tornado [move to a random opponent's city]). Alice ends her turn soon after. Tora freaks out, pointing out how there is nowhere safe to land on the Misery Road and that even if Ion made it out alright, Alice still owns most of the board. Tora tells Ion to stop and to not worry about him. Ion responds only by drawing from his skill card deck with Alice saying, "You don't know when to quit, do you?" Ion speaks of his sister, "I made a promise to my sister that I'll never lose... So I won't lose!"

  
  


Ion takes his turn and pushes Alice onto the Jail block, placing her in jail. Ion rolls a single die, rolling a 1 due to the Slow skill and lands on Misery Road like Alice wanted. But landing on Misery Road allows for another turn (like you rolled a double). This allows Ion to use another skill card to which he reveals and uses the Divine Punishment card (moves a random character in jail to the Tornado block), the card Tora gave Ion earlier. Alice is taken out of jail to Tornado and is taken straight to Ion's only city (Madrid, which he had just stolen from Alice). Alice lands on Ion's city and loses the match, losing over 5 billion JOY in the end. Alice exclaims, "H-How could this happen?!" and whines. Tora and Tori celebrate the victory as Ion turns around to leave.

  


The comic goes back to the present, showing Alice looking at the dice Ion used in surprise and reveals that Ion's dice only had even numbers (backtracking through the entire comic actually shows Ion had even numbered dice throughout the whole comic when you look at every panel that shows Ion's dice), showing that Ion cheated the entire match while he showed off a heroic persona. Prince says, "Ah, he got us," while Alice says, "Acting like a hero in front of everyone while pulling this cheap trick? I'm going to get him!"

Meanwhile, Ion is running away before he can get caught as he hops into a taxi and tells the driver "Step on it!" and speed away. But before the taxi can take off, a swordswoman comes out and slices the taxi in half with a katana (which is honestly a bit much, that poor driver and their taxi... Hopefully Midas Group paid for the damages...), calling herself Black Rose, and an admin of the Genius League. Before Black Rose can do anything else, Prince calls out to Black Rose, saying "Wait! Put your sword down." Prince compliments Ion, saying he was impressive and Ion responding that he is flattered. Prince takes out a sealed envelope and presents it to Ion, officially inviting Ion to join the Genius League. Black Rose questions Prince's decision to which Prince responds, "Believe me. It'll be more interesting this way." Ion accepts the invite.

  


Black Rose and Prince turn and walk away as Ion says to himself, "Everything is going according to plan so far." (One of his signature catchphrases.) The comic ends with Ion looking at the pendant he was holding in the beginning, revealing the pendant showing a younger looking Ion, expressing a wide smile, posed with a younger looking Mary Chester, as Ion says, "Wait for me, Mary...!"

  


With the comic, it has introduced how some of the game works in the Genius League, along with some of the major characters.

In the timeline of  _Game of Dice_ , it is the first of the major events (if you consider all major events/episodes in  _Game of Dice_ as canon to the main timeline, even though some may not be according to what is depicted for the Main and Sub stories - for this entire guide, I will not be considering some of the major events as part of the main story).

* * *

_**[more to come very soon...]** _

 


	4. Normal Characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The canon playable (normal status) characters of _Game of Dice_.  
>  ** _This section is slowly being put together, so it's still a work in progress. But Ion and Mary are the characters I have the most information on, so I'm releasing this incomplete just to show Ion and Mary's info since they are the main protagonists._**

In _Game of Dice_ , you choose a character to use for a game to be your pawn. The characters are not only for representing yourself as one of the players, all characters have varying stats amongst each other that help boost and give you an advantage in different attributes of a game!

Choosing a character is all dependent on your play style for the game! Being a new player, you can play around with different characters to see who best fits your play style. Veteran players have a very distinct play style, including yours truly, and are very invested in the way they play. Most veteran players play Joker characters nowadays (Jokers will be explained in their own section). Being a new player nowadays is difficult but still possible to become a great player, just as great as current veteran players!

* * *

Starting off as a new player, you start a tutorial, meeting a middle aged man, only known as 'Suspicious Man'. You will be asked to choose between two characters: Ion Christine and Mary Chester (the two protagonists of the game; will be explained in detail in the story section). This is for the purpose for showing how the mechanics of the game works, after that part is done, you will be lead around and taught how to use different parts of the game that aid your playthrough of the game, besides just characters (which will be explained in their own sections).

* * *

**All characters listed are canon _Game of Dice_ characters which means no special event characters are listed (i.e., Psy, Running Man, Hello Kitty  & Friends, King of Fighters, and any others that may exist in the near and far future).  
I may include a whole section just for special event characters in the future if I can dig up their old stats (all special event characters have been removed from the in-game character list).**

**All characters listed are from** ** _Game of Dice_ 's** **first release (October 15th, 2015) and are considered normal status compared to other characters due to all these characters listed that can start at 2☆ status and be leveled up and enhanced to the max status of 5** **☆ Diamond.  
All characters are listed in order of release.**

* * *

##  **Ion Christine**

_Telekinetic who controls the dice with psychokinesis._

Ion Christine, the protagonist of _Game of Dice_!

Named one of the two heroes of in-game story, Ion is a 19-year-old genetically enhanced human being that has gained superhuman powers of psychokinesis, making him a strong player in the in-game world's dice tournament. He uses his telekinetic abilities to control the dice to roll in his favor, self-proclaiming that dice games based on luck are amatuer in skill (Ion believes skill is important in dice games, not luck). Although, when he uses this ability too much, his arms will burn from the immense power, possibly causing scars and burn marks on his skin, which he keeps covered with bandages wrapped around both his forearms and hands. He is never seen without them on (not even when he was in his swimsuit during the Aquamarine event; although a skill card does depict him without the wraps, I consider that non-canon for his appearance as every other appearance of Ion depicts him with the bandages).

In the in-game universe of Game of Dice, Ion joins the Genius League tournament to find a man known only by the name of Dr. X to have him be rid of his "curse” which is likely the burns he gets from overusing his power. Despite his need to find Dr. X, Ion is shown to have strong distaste, or even hatred, of this mysterious man; as well as seems to know quite a bit about him and maybe even has some sort of history with him (with the reason Ion having psychokinesis/telekinesis may be connected to Dr. X). Along with the reason of freeing himself from his "curse", Ion joins the league to win no matter what, according to a promise he mentions that he made with his sister, Mary Chester (presumed to most likely be his sister; most likely not blood related but rather adopted or step siblings); the information coming from the official comic found on the _Game of Dice_ website (Ion states in the comic, “I made a promise to my sister that I’ll never lose… So I won’t lose!”). The end of the comic shows Ion looking at a pendant (he is seen holding onto quite a few times during the comic) with a picture of himself and Mary smiling happily, possibly of themselves when they were younger by a few years, prior to the current year the story takes place (the present time of _Game of Dice_ is the year 2035). Ion is eventually invited to the Genius League by Edward Prince after beating Alice in a match (seen in the official comic).

Personality wise, according to the Korean translations, Ion shows off a do gooder and helpful mindset, wanting to help others who are less fortunate than him (like in the official comic where he helps Tora get his winnings back from a match Tora lost against Alice). But in Ion’s quotes across the different translations, Ion’s personality shows to be cheeky and a bit arrogant of himself, as well as self-proclaiming himself to be a hero. Ion also boasts about how those who use luck in dice based games are amateurs but goes around using his telekinesis to control the dice and even using even numbered only dice in the official comic, making him a bit of a hypocrite for cheating.

For gameplay, all of Ion’s stats are over 100 with his best stat being Toll on Cities ↑ (raises toll on own cities, making opponents pay more) at 129 (in reference to his max level 20 on the highest status of 5☆ Diamond). Ion’s special piece for representing his city is a stack of dice.

Ion has 2 playable variants of his design: Surfer Ion and Phantom Ion (Joker).

* * *

##  **Mary Chester**

_Mary Chester, valedictorian of her Magic School._  

Mary Chester, the deuteragonist of _Game of Dice_!

Mary Chester is a 15-year-old magician that has graduated (and is the valedictorian) from a special school that is only referred to as [the] Magic School. According to the Japanese translation of _Game of Dice_ , Mary joined the Genius League to find her missing brother when she had heard he had been spotted around there.

In the in-game universe, the previous paragraph details most of what is known about her character. Aside from the official comic where Mary appears in the final page, on the final panel in a picture in a pendant that Ion owns; alluding to the idea that Mary’s missing brother might be Ion. Also, there is secrets to Mary’s magic that she does not reveal and remains a mystery to which she refers to in her in-game quote as one of the quotes you can hear in the lobby, “Magic - a power full of mysteries~” According to a title and some skill cards, Mary is considered an idol and celebrity.

Personality wise, Mary appears to be very energetic and vibrant with a positive attitude. Although, Mary does seem to act childish in some instances according to her sprite animations and dislikes being treated like a child in reference to her in-game angry quote (“Don’t treat me like a child!”).

For gameplay, Mary’s best stat is Cheaper Jailbreak Cost (lowering the cost to escape jail in the game if you choose to pay your way out instead of rolling for a double) at 5☆ Platinum status with it at 155 until her 5☆ Diamond status where it is only 125 and her best stats end up being Start Money Bonus at 135 (start with more money at the beginning of a game) and Toll on Cities ↑ at 133 (raises toll on cities, making opponents pay more). Mary’s special piece for representing her city is a little building that looks like a rabbit (matching her rabbit/bunny styled attire).

Mary has 1 playable variant of her design: Wintry Mary (Joker).

* * *

##  **Black Rose**

_A killer who'll do anything for money!_

[INFO]

* * *

##  **Tora**

_The Famous Boy Genius with IQ level of 200!_

[INFO]

* * *

##  **Rica**

_A superstar who mesmerizes the people with a breathtaking performance._

[INFO]

* * *

##  **Raven**

_Always stuck in 2nd place._

[INFO]

* * *

##  **Lynnway**

_A young martial artist who mastered the traditional martial arts form of her family._

[INFO]

* * *

##  **Stella**

_Unassuming at first glance but a super heroine once transformed._

[INFO]

* * *

##  **Doria**

_A passionate policewoman who joined the league to bring justice to criminals._

[INFO]

* * *

##  **Sharon**

_A genius scientist who advanced technology by decades._

[INFO]

* * *


End file.
